Who is the alpha?
by AlexRoseRusso
Summary: Rose left court after last sacrafice and went off to find her own way. Now she is back to renew her leave and she brought along her new flame, Derek Hale, for moral support. But things never go according to the plan, and soon she finds herself dragged along to a couples dinner with her old best friend. One-shot, fluff, alternative happy-ending. A bit OC, I own nothing tho.


Rose sighed deeply as she closed the lit of the trunk. Inhaling deeply she smelled the familiar scent she hadn't smelled in years.

"It is okay, I am here." Derek said beside her and took her hand. She smiled at him and nodded, finding comfort in his touch.

"I know, it is just.. A lot." He nodded and gave her a small smile. She took another deep breath and pulled up the strap of her shoulder bag.

"I'll just go get it over with. Fast in, fast out, right?" he nodded and took the rest of their bags.

"I can rent a room outside court if you want to?" She shook her head.

"No, it is fine. It is one night. 16 hours. What can happen in that time right?" He gave her a mischievous smile.

"Aside from a full moon, a group of hunters and several other things that almost killed us? Not much." She took a deep shaky breath and nodded to herself.

"16 hours. We can do this. Fast in, fast out, and then we'll return to our deadly, supernatural lives." And with that they parted and she went to do what she had been called in to do. Report for duty in head guardian Crofts office.

"Guardian Hathaway." He called and she entered his office in confident strides.

"Croft." She answered shortly, sitting in the chair in front of him and smiling when she noticed his grim expression at her informal greeting.

"You know why you are here?" he asked her and she nodded nonchalantly.

"Here to report myself active in duty but I will continue to be on leave. I am not returning, but I am not resigning either." She stated. He looked somewhere in between satisfied and dissatisfied. He had hoped she would resign, but was happy she wasn't returning to duty.

"You have to take the tests." He stated and she nodded, well-aware.

"Where? I want this over with so I can return to my life please." He pulled a folder from his desk and handed it to her.

"Everything is in there, you'll have the results tomorrow at twelve." She nodded and took off, more than eager to get it done.

Meanwhile on the other side of court Christian was training his small self-defense team. His guardian, Dimitri Belikov was observing the class. Christian was helping an amateur with a move when someone cut it behind them.

"You can do that a lot better if you kick higher." A tall well-build man said and went over to show them.

"Here, like this." He raised his leg and kicked so fast, Christian would have taken the hit to his head if the man hadn't frozen the position.

"You see? Harder to block." He explained and lowered his leg.

"That is a great move, where have you learned that?" Christian asked and the man shrugged.

"Family thing. My mother taught me how to fight." Christian studied the man for a moment.

"You are human." He said surprised and the man laughed.

"Not exactly, but I am not one of your kind either, or a half breed." He paused and smirked then held out his hand. "I am Derek Hale." Christian shook his hand with a firm grip.

"Christian Ozera." They stood a few moments in a firm handshake, trying to establish dominance when Christian spoke again.

"What are you doing at court?" Derek smiled and let go of Christians hand.

"Here with my fiancé. She is a guardian and needs to renew her leave of absence." He explained and Christian nodded intrigued.

"How long are you staying here?" He asked, interested in getting to know this strange man better.

"Just until she gets her permit tomorrow, then we'll be on our way home." He said, not telling where home was.

"You should come have dinner with my wife and I tonight. I'd like to get to know you and your fiancé." He said and Derek looked at him curiously.

"Sounds interesting. When and where?" Christian smiled.

"Dwight's avenue 184. Be there at seven." The two of them took another moment to size each other up then Derek nodded and accepted the invitation before taking off to give the class some space to do their own thing.

"I still don't get why you said yes to this." Rose hissed as they walked to the townhouse entrance.

"I told you, it was a nice invite. It is one night, we'll leave tomorrow, behave." He hissed the last part, eyes glowing red. She huffed and glared at him but shut up. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting for their hosts to open.

Christian and Vasilisa Ozera-Dragomir opened the door with warm smiled that quickly faded when they took in their guests. "Rose." They breathed the same time Rose whispered.

"Lissa?" They all stood there looking stunned when Derek cleared his throat.

"Good evening, I am Derek Hale." He held out his hand to Lissa and nodded to Christian. "This is my fiancé, Rose Hathaway. I get a feeling you all know each other?" Rose sank then nodded, breaking out of her trance.

"Yeah, ehm, Lissa was my charge, back when- Before I left court." She said and realization dawned on Derek who suddenly looked flustered. Christian was the one to talk next, he offered the pair a smile and stepped aside to let them in.

"Well come on in, the food is already on the table." He declared and the pair stepped in a little awkwardly. Derek took Rose's trench coat and put it on the hanger along with his leather jacket and Rose handed Lissa the flowers they had brought.

"Thank you for having us." She stated as she gave them and Lissa nodded, smiling but not knowing what to say. They sat at the table all looking at each other a little awkward.

"It looks delicious, I assume Christian cooked?" Rose stated and looked at the food presented. Lissa nodded with a tight smile.

"Yes, I still can't boil water so." She joked, and they let out a nervous laugh.

"So, uhm, Rose, how have you been?" Christian asked, and Rose smiled and looked at her plate.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Almost died a couple of times last week so nothing new under the sun." Christian made a tight grimace and started dealing out meat to everyone's plates.

"How did you two?" Rose asked motioning between Derek and Christian.

"Oh, Derek came in while I was teaching my class and helped with a few moves. I thought I'd invite him for dinner to hear a little more." Christian answered and Rose nodded looking at Derek with big adoring eyes. They were all politely ignoring the elephant in the room that was the pairs guardians, or rather Christian's, who was standing silently at the wall. Dimitri hadn't seen Rose in five years and looking at her now, it was amazing he was holding himself together.

"How did you two meet?" Lissa asked Rose and Derek and they looked at each other adoringly.

"Derek saved my life." Rose declared with an expression of utter devotion. Derek laughed and took her hand.

"Actually, Rose saved mine first. It is a long story." He said and Christian shrugged.

"It is a big dinner." He stated, and Derek nodded, feeling the pressure to continue the story.

"Well we were having some issues in Beacon Hills and a friend of mine called Rose to ask for her help. When we first meet we had no idea who the other was and I invited her out completely unaware that she was a hunter. Then she saved my life by killing one of those – what do you call them?"

"Strigoi." Rose said and smiled overbearing.

"Right," Derek said with a little crack of his head "Strigoi, and well she almost tried to kill me too, but of course she didn't know it was me, at the time at least. A few days later during the full moon one of my new wolves went rough and he-" Derek held his breath, unable to say it out loud so Rose did instead.

"Derek is a werewolf, an alpha, one of his Betas almost ripped me to pieces during a full moon. I would have died if Derek hadn't…" she held in and gripped his hand tighter. Clearly it had been traumatic for the both, meanwhile the moroi pair was looking at them wide eyed trying to comprehend the whole werewolf thing.

"If I hadn't bitten her." Derek finished and looked pained, but Rose leaned over and kissed his cheek looking at him adoringly.

"Derek gave me the gift of the bite. He saved my life by turning me into a werewolf." She said and gave him a small smile. "He is my savior, my alpha and the love of my life." She declared, shocking everyone in the room including the big Russian by the wall.

"You are a werewolf?" Christian asked, almost comically. Rose laughed a little and nodded.

"Yes, I am. Honestly sparky, is it the most incredible thing you have ever heard?" he thought about it, but he already knew she was right. People coming back from the death, shadow-kissed talking to ghosts and strigoi turning into dhampir again? Christian had seen some pretty crazy shit.

"Alright so.. Are you like.. how does that work?" Rose shrugged.

"I turn when I want to. Derek taught me how to control it." She said and smiled at the alpha male adoringly again. Derek blushed and looked at the couple ahead.

"Well it is a long complicated explanation but point is: She saved me, I saved her, she saved me again and then I decided to put a ring on her and make it official." He said and Rose laughed letting go of his hand.

"Right. Anyway, did I hear of a royal wedding?" She asked and changed the subject. Lissa and Christian blushed and nodded, exchanging a look of love.

"Yes, Christian proposed on my birthday two years ago and we got married last June." She explained and showed off the ring. Rose studied it and complimented Christian on his pick, congratulating the couple. Lissa asked to see Rose's and Rose showed off a massive rock, almost blinding Dimitri who was already boiling with jealousy.

"What is that?" Lissa asked, sensing it wasn't a diamond. Rose smiled and looked at the ring herself.

"It is a moonstone, Derek thought it was more appropriate." She explained while they all admired the ring. It was a vintage design with a princess cut moonstone, framed by four diamonds.

"Where do you buy something like that?" Christian asked. Derek smiled a little shyly.

"You don't." he admitted and Lissa gasped.

"You made that? How?" He shrugged.

"The stone was a birth gift, or so my mother said. She said it was given by the moon when she had me, to mark the birth of a new wolf. She put it in our volt and said I could have it once I knew what to do with it. I didn't until I meet Rose. The silver is from a hunter's bullet that once got stuck in my arm during a fight. I kept it, since it had changed my life in a way I never thought it would, just like she did. I made the frame for the stone with aluminum, so it would be strong enough to withstand anything." He explained making the girls swoon at the sweetness and sentiment.

"And the diamonds?" Christian asked and Derek smirked.

"She struck me as the kind of girl who liked bling." Rose laughed and blushed taking her hand back and leaning over to place another kiss on his cheek.

"I can't believe you just bought me a ring!" Lissa exclaimed in jealousy and Christian threw his hands up.

"Just? Just? Excuse me? DO you have any idea how long-" She silenced him with a kiss to tell him she was only teasing.

"Do you plan on expanding the family?" Rose asked curiously and Lissa smiled and blushed.

"Well, Christian definitely plans on having little ones to run around soon, I'd like to wait a little tho." She explained.

"Why? I mean you seem like you got it all figured out, why wait?" Rose asked and Lissa looked like she was caught red-handed.

"Well.. It just doesn't seem right, and I am not ready to be a mother yet." She said and Rose backed down, getting the message not to push. Instead she took Derek's hand again and looked at him lovingly.

"Then you should wait. When the time is right, you know." Derek looked away and took another bite of the meal Christian had prepared. They later retreated to the living room, where Lissa lined up with tea and a board game.

"It is a couples game, to see how well you know each other." Lissa declared with a smile and explained the rules. Each player got a notepad to writhe down the answers to all the questions then they passed the notepads to the other team without showing them to each other. The team who got the most right about each other win.

"Guests first." Christian said and Derek eagerly grabbed the dice and rolled it.

"Yellow!" he declared and looked at Christian expectantly.

"What is Rose's favorite band?" Derek looked at Rose curiously and with a thoughtful smile.

"Her favorite artist is Taylor Swift but band… I am going to role with Fall out Boy." Christian looked at the chart.

"That is correct. Who is next?" Lissa grabbed the dice.

"Blue!" She yelled excitedly at the chance to get ahead. Derek looked at his chart.

"What did Christian want to become when he was a kid?" He asked Lissa who bit her lip and looked at Christian with a nervous smile.

"A chef?" Christian shrugged and shook his head.

"Sorry, the answer is rocket scientist." Derek said and both Lissa and Rose looked shocked at Christian.

"Seriously?" Rose asked and Christian shrugged and leaned back.

"What can I say? Seven-year-old me didn't know you had to take advanced math to become that." That joke earned him a polite laugh from the gang.

"Okay my turn!" Rose announced and took the dice. "Red!" Lissa looked at her chart and smirked victoriously.

"What is Derek's biggest fear?" Rose didn't even hesitate.

"To take an innocent life." Lissa looked at the chart and shook her head.

"No, it is not being able to save the ones he loves." Rose looked at Derek and threw her arms around him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You don't need to everyone, that is Scott's job." She joked lightly and Derek gave her a small smile and a squeeze on her arm that told her it was a talk for another time.

"You go!" Rose said and gave the dice to Christian. He rolled it and looked at Rose without announcing the colour. She looked at her chart and smirked at Lissa already knowing the answer.

"What was Lissa favorite movie when she was a teen?" Christian already looked like he had given up?

"The notebook?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Aquamarine, you idiot." Christian didn't take it personal and tolled his eyes as well.

"Derek your turn." Derek grabbed the dice and looked at Christian. "Yellow."

"What is Rose's dream job?" Derek frowned.

"Current?" Christian nodded, and Derek frowned deeper. "I am not sure. I know she always wanted to be a guardian but now? I am gonna role with author." Christian looked at the chart and raised both brows in surprise.

"That is correct, she'd like to publish a novel based on her life and call it 'fiction'." Derek laughed and Rose threw her hands up with a laugh at their intern joke.

"Lissa your turn." She said and Lissa grabbed the dice and rolled it.

"Red." Derek looked at his chart.

"When did Christian- no this is too embarrassing." He announced and looked at the group for support. "Can I do another?" Lissa shook her head promptly.

"No, you have to do that one." Derek sighed and flushed.

"When did Christian have his first wet dream." There was a collective gasp of interest and Rose smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, the first wet dream. I remember mine…" she sighed happily making Derek look up in mock outrage.

"What? And it wasn't about me?" Rose shook her head and smiled dreamingly.

"Nope, Leonardo DiCaprio. Damn that guy was hot, well, still is!" she exclaimed and Lissa nodded in agreement. In an attempt to shift focus Christian decided to just bluntly answer.

"11." Rose looked up in surprise.

"Really? Sparky, you surprise me!" Christian did a little throw of his head.

"Honestly Rose? You are all too predictable." She gasped in mock hurt and Derek laughed and passed her the dice. She rolled it once and looked at Lissa.

"Care to read me a question?" Lissa nodded and looked at the chart.

"What is Derek's greatest ambition?" Rose laughed.

"To be an alpha!" Lissa nodded and Rose made an air-fist and moved their piece on the board. Christian rolled the dice and looked at Rose with a smile.

"Do you worst Rosie." She stuck out her tongue and found the hardest question she could.

"Does Lissa believe in life after death?" she asked and Christian leaned forward and pinched his nose as if to remember better.

"Yes." He finally answered and looked at his wife. "She believes we all meet again, that someday the love we share with those we can no longer reach will unite us yet again." Rose nodded, already predicting the answer. The married couple shared a loving smile that made the other couple swoon a little.

"Okay, okay, Derek role the dice before they jump each other again!" Rose instructed, and Derek eagerly grabbed the dice and shook it in his hands a few times before rolling it. He looked at Christian with a daring smile.

"Does Rose fear death?" He asked and Derek didn't hesitate.

"No, she knows it is a part of life but she fears having to leave behind the ones she loves." He answered and Christian looked at the answer and frowned then looked up seemingly a little absent.

"Wrong. She fears the never ending darkness. She wrote 'oh please don't take me back there'." They all looked at her a little worried but she shook it off and smiled.

"Liss please, lets get something else on Sparky." She cheered and handed Lissa the dice. She rolled it carefully and looked at Derek who cleared his throat.

"Where would Christian like to go on his dream vacation?" Lissa looked at Christian intrigued.

"Tracking through Indo China?" Christian seemed to consider it with appreciation.

"Australia." Derek answered and Lissa looked at him surprised.

"Really? But it's so sunny?" Christian shrugged but didn't comment on it. Rose grabbed the dice, preparing to make the last few steps on the board.

"Liss, make it a hard one!" she laughed and Lissa smirked and looked at her board.

"How many kids does Derek want?" She asked the stiffened as she remembered the couple probably wouldn't be able to have any. Yet Rose laughed and looked at him cheeky.

"As many as possible I bet – reestablishing the Hale line? Gonna say three tho, that is my limit!" she joked, and Derek made a ridiculous gesture with his lips pressed tightly together. Lissa looked at the chart and raised a brow.

"The answer is three, two boys and a girl." Rose looked at him surprised.

"Well I'll be damnened-" she whispered and Derek shrugged.

"A heir, a safety and one to spoil." He explained and Rose smiled, shaking her head before throwing both arms around his neck in a loving embrace.

"Okay, the rest of this game can screw me, I got the best one out there!" She declared then licked his cheek. "Mine." She growled and pulled him to her tighter. He laughed and put his arms around her.

"Okay, hun, there are others present!" he said and put her at an armlength, smiling appolicly to their hosts.

"Want the chance to make it a tie?" he asked and nodded to the game where they only needed one right answer to get to the goal as well. Lissa shrugged.

"Bring it on." He grabbed Roses chart and read.

"What is the worst nightmare Lissa ever had?" Christian looked at her for a long time before answering.

"First loosing Rose to battle, then me to politics and then everyone else to the darkness in herself." Rose swallowed, knowing and remembering the nightmare herself. Derek just nodded and moved their brick in goal and offered a smile.

"Congrats, it is a tie!" Lissa gave a polite smile and put her hand on Christians knee.

"Thank you, this was nice." She offered and Rose nodded although it had been slightly awkward.

"What time is it?" she asked Derek who instead of looking at his watch looked out the window and accessed the moon.

"We got time, that is if our hosts don't want to go to bed early?" The moroi couple shook their heads and Rose snuggled into Derek's side.

"So, Rose, what is it that you do now? For work?" Rose shrugged and looked up at Derek.

"I work for Derek. He is my boss too." She offered and Derek laughed and put his hand around her waist.

"More like I work for Rose, she is the one who gets things done. Mostly stock market and so." He explained and the couple listened interested.

"And that works? Being a couple who works together?" Rose laughed a little.

"Derek is my boss, my alpha, my savior and the love of my life. Really has all the cards doesn't he?" she asked as if it was that simple. Derek basically owned her, without him she was nothing so there wasn't much of a battle in their relationship. Derek let out a chuckle.

"And unless I let her off when she wants and brings her chocolate regularly there is no funny business, so I get to pretend I am actually in control but we all knows who got the pants on." He explained and Christian laughed, recognizing the blackmail tactic.

"About that. How are you going to, uhm, have kids? Are you planning to adopt?" Lissa asked interested in how easy Rose had taken the question about kids. Rose shrugged.

"Because Derek is a werewolf... I don't know, it changes things. I managed to get pregnant before but the pregnancy was terminated due to.. unfortunate circumstances." She explained.

"What she is trying to say is she almost died, taking on an alpha while pregnant with our first child." Derek said bluntly and Rose visibly flinched while still laying in his embrace.

"I told you, I didn't-" She tried explaining but he cut her off.

"You thought you could take him and you were wrong. You knew you were pregnant Rose, you knew you were carrying our child and you went after him anyway. And I almost lost the both of you." He took a deep breath, having raised his voice and tightened his grip on her without intending to do so. "I didn't even know." He added the last part in a quiet voice and Rose turned around to face him.

"I had to choose. I only just found out, it was only a few weeks, and when everything happened and I didn't think it would cause the fetus harm. I didn't know how strong he was. All I knew was that he was going to kill Scott and then he would have gone after you. Loosing you, would be worse than loosing myself." She told him, placing her hand on his cheek and all the anger disappeared from his face. Left was a hurt young man who felt betrayed and cheated of his own feelings. "I am sorry." She whispered and he nodded, taking her hand, running smooth circles on the back of it to tell her he heard and accepted her apology.

The couples chatted away a few more hours then Derek and Rose went home.

"Thank you for having us, it was so nice, we should do this again." They bid their hosts a farewell, exchanging numbers and addresses. Back in their room Rose went directly for the bathroom to remove her earrings and make-up.

"Don't think I am not still pissed about you making arrangements without consulting with me." She called out and Derek sighed as he discharged his jacket and tie.

"Wouldn't dream of it. It was fun tho, I never meet any of your friends before. You were very.. urgent to show your love for me." He noted as he leaned against the doorframe looking at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever, could you get me some water?" Derek smirked.

"I was thinking wine?" She looked at him sideways with a crocked smile.

"You don't think we had enough?" he took that as a yes and went to get them something from the minibar.

"I like more what you didn't say. You made me look like the hero of the story. I am not used to saving the day." He said and she hummed from then bathroom, slipping on her night shorts and a matching shirt.

"Do you remember? How it all went down?" he asked her.

"I do," she admitted, stepping out of the bathroom. "every single bit." She almost growled as she took in her handsome mate, her eyes taking a red glow. He smiled and turned to face her, handing her a glass, his own eyes matching her scarlet color.

"Who would have thought we'd come out on top?" She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"I don't know about you, but I always knew you were and alpha." She purred and kissed him deeply. He felt a growl coming from his throat.

"First I was your beta." He told her quietly and she shrugged lightly.

"But only after I was yours." She told him sincerely, drawing spirals on his back. The alpha pair both remembered the events of those months that turned their lives upside down and made the foundation of where they were today.

"I thought I lost you." Derek whispered to her sadly as he remembered her mutilated body after Erika and Boil had lost control and almost finished her off together.

She and the Argents had helped them trying to take down a member of the Alpha-pack when the super moon had revealed itself and Boil lost control and attacked her. When Erika got scent of the blood she lost it too. By the time Derek got there to stop his packs frenzy on the young hunter it was too late. She had lost consciousness and was bleeding out fast from the claw and bitemarks.

'no!" he had yelled as he barked them off then fell to his knees as he howled over her, taking her in his arms, panic raising as he took in the extent of her injuries.

'Derek!' Scott had called out to him, realizing the situation too as he pushed back Allison who had been trying to get to her. 'Derek you know what you have to do. She wont make it if you don't.' he told him, knowing Derek didn't want to, but also that it was necessary. Derek looked down on the unconscious beauty, knowing the bite could kill another of the women he loved, but that if he didn't try she would die anyway.

'NO!' Allison wailed as she realized the conclusion Derek had made. 'No don't! She is a hunter Derek, she'll kill herself if the bite doesn't.' But Derek had already made up his mind. He pulled out his fangs in a loud growl and bit into her arm, eye glowing scarlet red.

He had taken her to his apartment and waited for the bite to take effect, hoping she wouldn't die before or because of it. It hadn't been as with the others. She had stayed unconscious for weeks on end. As they were nearing another full moon Derek grew more and more nervous and more and more vengious. He couldn't trust his pack anymore and he wanted them to suffer for taking her from him before he got the chance to be with her. Allison visited everyday to check on the woman who had taught her so much. She still remembered when her dad had brought her home. They had been laughing and chatting when they stepped out of the parked car.

'Allison," her father called, spotting her at the door, 'come here, there is someone you should meet.' Rose held out her hand for Allison to shake. 'This is Rose Hathaway, she is a fellow hunter.' He explained.

'Not Argent?' she had asked lightly as she took the older girls hand in a firm grip.

'No, I am from another part of the world.' She answered.

'Rose answers to a different code of honor.' Her dad explained and Rose laughed.

'You guys goes by: we hunt those who hunts us, right?' Allison nodded. 'Well I am more like: kill what doesn't kill you first.' She smirked and Allison looked at her father as if seeking permission to like Rose anyway and he nodded. Since then Rose had taught Allison almost everything and it was thanks to her that she was such a competent fighter now. Allison regarded her as a mother figure or perhaps an older sister and she'd be damned if she let her kill herself because of the bite like her mother had. But Rose hadn't woken from her slumber and for everyday Allison, like Derek, got angrier and more vengeful.

By the time of the next full moon Boil and Erika had run from Beacon Hills, knowing they were hunted both by the Argents and by their own Alpha. Derek had decided to take Deucalion's offer. He'd kill one pack member and the rest would go free. Just one and then he could save Cora, he could save his little sister and all it would take would be to end the life of one of the two pack members who half gone rouge and almost, still probably killed the hunter he had fallen in love with. One life and he could get both his sister and his revenge. Of course, it was the anger and the moon that drove him to it, but he went after Boil and Erika with the intention of killing them, leaving Isaac to watch over Rose while he did so.  
Rose woke up that night, while Isaac and Scott were fighting in the living room over whatever they should stop Derek or not.

'We can't just let him do it, he'll kill us next you know, once he feels the rush!' Isaac yelled.

'None of us are strong enough to take on our alpha. Even together we are still new, Derek is a born werewolf, he has control during the full moon.' Scott argued.

'Well at least one of you have.' She noted dryly from the door. Both boys whipped around at the sound, surprised to find her awake.

'You can help us! You are a hunter, you know how to stop him without killing him.' Scott exclaimed, already accessing the new option.

'If you don't mind, I am sort of busy being suicidal over here. The bite didn't kill me so it seems I have to.' She said bitterly.

'Well can you wait with that? Because we could really use you right now.' Isaac asked bluntly and she gave him a death glare. Nonetheless it was a small but aggressive she wolf that attacked Derek when he tried to kill of the betraying duo later that night. He roared and growled and fought but the small beta was relentless. She bit deep into his throat and didn't let go. It went on forever but eventually he was tired out, trying to get her off and as his slumped down the wall his eyes turned blue and hers turned red.

It didn't take long before everyone knew Rose was the new alpha, meaning she would be the one to help them escape the alpha pack. She turned out to be a much more competent leader than Derek. Quickly accessing their situation, she made the decision to put her suicide plans on standby until she had fixed the problem with Deucalion. Who knew, maybe she'd die in the process?

She made a plan to take them out one by one separate, ending with the alpha-alpha. She ordered the two healthy Hales to take Isaac and finish off Ennis. She and the remaining Argents would take down Kali and she ordered for Scott to take Boil and Erika and try to delay the twins long enough for her and the Argents to take down Kali, so they could help with the twins. It worked. One by one they took down the Alphas but of course Rose could only take the power of the alphas she fought, meaning one of the Hales got to take the power from Ennis. That turned out to be Derek who took back the power to be an alpha.

Rose took down Kali and the twins surrendered, giving her their power. She healed Cora, having the power of three alphas combined and then they all went after Deucalion, trapping him in an elevator with an electric field, then shooting him down with Silver bullets. It was effective and quick. The hunter way to do it. It was impressive. With two alphas in the group things got tense. Derek took charge of Cora and Peter who, although a very unreliable beta, was a beta. He needed one to make a full pack but it seemed he had put his pack ambitions on hold for a while. Scott was evolving, not yet an alpha but very close to being one. No one wanted to mess with that, a true alpha was a powerful alpha. Boil and Erika turned out to become omegas. With Rose as alpha of the old pack she made the calls. Isaac got to stay, although she knew he would go to Scott ones Scott was fully evolved, but the two werewolves who almost killed her got thrown straight out. Left with one werewolf half in half out, they all expected her to start making her own pack but she didn't.

Instead she moved into the old Hale house in the woods. It didn't take long before the Omegas started arriving. One by one they sought out the new alpha. She fought each one individually. Testing them out and deciding whatever or not they were good enough for her pack. If they got in, they got to renew a room in the house and move in. Slowly the house filled and got rebuild. By the time of the next moon, no one would believe the Hale house had been burnt down just a few years ago. Derek got hunch, he decided to go check it out himself. It was the first time they saw each other since taking down Deucalion. He was angry upon arrival, thinking it was disrespectful of her to just move in and make it her own but seeing it, full of life and wolves, Derek was reminded of the glory times. When his mother ruled a big pack with a firm and loving hand. He fell in love with Rose all over again for making it possible. The first moon was a rough one. She was in charge of a houseful of 7 wolves and she hadn't learned to control it herself yet. It was then Derek accessed his chance to make things right with her. He couldn't take back being an alpha and seeing how competent she was he didn't want to. With only birth wolves of his own he had the resources to help her out and he did. She had too much power, the moon was more intense for her than the rest. The pack wasn't as big a problem as he thought it would be. Most had tried it many times before and knew how to handle it. Some tied themselves down, others he had to subdue. Ones he was sure he had control of the pack he went after her. Luckily, she had decided on roaming the woods instead of the city. He caught up to her and called her back, using her name and trying to reason with her. It wasn't very successful, but something else was. The full moon was making it very obvious to Rose she was a woman, with needs of certain kinds, and the only alpha-male in the state was right in front of her. They ended up almost destroying the area. Cora and Peter found them the next morning, sleeping naked in each other's embrace on the forest floor. The threes around them were splintered and some even thrown over but the scrapes on the pair had healed and Peter cued at the adorable sight while Cora was traumatized at the sight of her older brother naked.

It took them a while but eventually Derek moved in with Rose in the Hale house. A strong alpha pair each with their own pack.

Rose hummed as she leaned into him, listening to the beat of his heart. "I am right here, as long as you need me." She promised and he grabbed her chin, tilting her head up so he could kiss her.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too."


End file.
